


flower crowns and watercolor bouquet tutorials

by yawawoo



Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Florist Hyungwon, Fluff, Jun and Wonwoo are part-timers, M/M, Minhyuk is panicked hahah, Smooth Hyungwon, Some Swearing, There isn't much plot tbh, artist minhyuk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawawoo/pseuds/yawawoo
Summary: Perhaps the world was working in his favor because Hyungwon made a flower crown that was a little too big, yet it fit a certain person's head. Perhaps it was destiny.Or, Hyungwon owned a flower shop, Minhyuk held watercolor classes, Kihyun was getting married, and Junhui and Wonwoo made great spectators.





	1. plucked from a drama

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I only did meager research on flowers and flower crowns so don't sue me for inaccuracies ;____;
> 
> For the Free square in my 2018 Hyunghyuk Bingo card!
> 
> Of course, beta'd by [averyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyblue/pseuds/averyblue), who's also the genius who thought of the pun in here.

**❀Hyungwon❀**

 

It was an unusually slow Sunday, and Hyungwon contemplated on retreating to his office to nap again as he rested his head on his folded arms, but Wonwoo took half the day off today to bring his cats to the vet and that meant there was no one to keep an eye on Junhui.

It wasn’t like Hyungwon didn’t trust his other employee, but Junhui was a weird kid, and he talked out loud to the flowers, and took selfies of himself biting a single rose, and _sometimes_ that drove away customers. Junhui was a valuable human resource though, and it wasn’t only because of his face. He made delicate flower crowns that appealed to young women and teens who looked for subtle but eye-catching arrangements. And a lot of people _did_ find him charming.

The said part-timer was currently sweeping fallen leaves from the floor, and Hyungwon watched from behind the cashier counter how Junhui meticulously reached behind shelves and carefully moved vases out of his way. He was humming a sweet tune Hyungwon didn’t recognize, but it was good and made Hyungwon really, really sleepy, and he might really fall asleep even though his glasses dug uncomfortably into his temples and nose bridge.

Just then, the front door was pushed open with so much force that its hinges creaked and the bell on top of it jingled in a sharp tone. Hyungwon shot up and checked if he somewhat managed to drool on his sleeve, but there wasn’t any damp spots. Junhui was already putting away his broom and moving to approach the unusually loud customers. Hyungwon was slightly irritated, but he conditioned himself, straightened his glasses and apron, and walked to lean on the other side of the counter, trying to look like the responsible adult that he was. 

Two men walked in, seemingly in the middle of a conversation.

“But that’s ridiculous! Why would he say that I’m falling behind the trend? There will _always_ be people looking for landscape classes!” said the blond one, and his whole demeanor speaks _loud,_  and Hyungwon wondered just how old he was. A college student? A high schooler?

“I think he’s just trying to tell you that flower workshops are currently popular right now, and that it would attract more students to your studio,” said his reddish-haired friend trailing behind him and the first one who noticed Junhui standing by a few meters from them.

“Welcome! Are you looking to buy some flowers?” Junhui asked, bowing and smiling, and Hyungwon nods to himself in satisfaction.

“This guy’s getting married,” the blond one said, elbowing his friend. Hyungwon could see Junhui’s eyes starting to sparkle as he turned to the shorter man for confirmation.

“Yes, yes I am. Do you… decorate… at weddings? Or something?” the smaller man asked, and let himself be dragged away by an excited Junhui to look at their catalogs.

Hyungwon silently observed the other man. He didn’t seem to have noticed Hyungwon at all, walking leisurely down an aisle, sniffing and touching leaves and petals. For such a seemingly loud person, the gentleness with which he caressed the flowers was unexpected, and as he was getting nearer, Hyungwon realized how pretty his hands were.

He still hadn’t noticed Hyungwon when he reached the small display table with a mirror where customers can try on flower crown samples. He took his time choosing between the selections, then picked a bulky combination of peonies and garden rose and a simple miniature rose and greenery in each hand.

Hyungwon watched him put on the bulky one first, at first perching it too close to his forehead, perhaps to see if the width of it fit his head (which wouldn't, because Hyungwon knew what a big head looked like). He adjusted it, moving it a little further back and mussing up his bangs, then pouted and gave up because it was just too small. He then put on the other one, a fresh crown Hyungwon made this morning, and it was a little bigger than the standard size because Hyungwon’s mom called as he was cutting the wire. Hyungwon arranged soft pink miniature roses with olive leaves in a subtle circlet. Hyungwon personally liked wreaths from small flowers more.

This one perched on the blond man’s head perfectly, as if it was made for him. Something about his creations fitting perfectly and complimenting people’s hair had always made Hyungwon happy and remember why he decided to open his own shop. Before he knew it, he was already approaching the customer and saying, “It suits you.”

Hyungwon had a smile ready, but perhaps it fell a little because his jaw went slack as soon as the blond man turned to him.

He was so _pretty_.

And no, it wasn’t because he was wearing Hyungwon’s flower crown, because the accessory slid off his head with how quickly he turned to look at Hyungwon, perhaps a little surprised because his eyes were a little wide. His blond bangs were parted in the middle and long enough to reach his eyes, and Hyungwon wondered if they got into his eyes.

The man was simply _attractive_ —it was hard finding the exact words to describe him. Hyungwon was reminded of Final Fantasy characters. Those flawlessly handsome and pretty main characters. And his lips looked so soft, so pink like the petals of freshly blooming cherry blossoms and— _shit,_  Hyungwon needed to pull himself together because they were still staring at each other with wide eyes.

“Oh—uh—I—thank you?” the man said, voice cracking and Hyungwon watched his Adam’s apple bob. Even his Adam’s apple was _pretty?_

Hyungwon managed to nod and smile, then realized that the flower crown was still on the floor, and he moved to pick it up. And at the same time, so did the customer. They both leaned down at the same time, and their hands touched as they both reached for it, and it wasn’t as graceful as it was in movies, but they did suddenly share a personal bubble, and Hyungwon blushed like a schoolgirl.

Hyungwon was the one who ended up picking it up and putting it back to the table to join the other flower crowns. Because of this incident plucked from a drama, they end up standing quite close to each other. And Hyungwon’s just so embarrassed right now, and hoped that he didn’t just weird the blond out. (In retrospect… he really was kinda an important person, since he was a friend of a customer who seemed to be interested in ordering from them for his wedding.) He racked his brain for something to say, but the blond man beat him to it.

“This is a nice shop,” he said, and Hyungwon was genuinely flattered.

Hyungwon’s attempt at smiling professionally was forgotten, and he was grinning ear to ear. “Thank you so much. I’m Chae Hyungwon. I’m glad you like my humble shop.”

The customer's eyes widened as he went, “Whoa… you’re the owner? That’s so cool! Ah, also, I’m Lee Minhyuk. Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Hyungwon said, returning Minhyuk’s bow and shaking his hand.

Hyungwon was already hoping that their conversation didn’t end here. But it turned out he was worried for nothing, because Lee Minhyuk was great at conversations. He asked Hyungwon about his shop, observed that the wreaths were fresh and that they sold foliage arrangements and natural perfumes, too. Minhyuk asked about his supplier, how long he’d had the shop, and even managed to make Hyungwon tell him that he was twenty seven (and it came as a surprise to Hyungwon when he learned that the blond man was older than him).

They were just finding out that they both came from Gwangju when Kihyun, the man who came in with Minhyuk, approached to ask for their opinions. Kihyun was torn between having lavenders or azaleas as accents, but finally settled with lavenders because his venue was going to be outdoors and he liked how they could help repel mosquitoes (a piece of trivia provided by Junhui).

Hyungwon took over the finalization, delivery details, and everything that entailed while Junhui watched him work closely. Kihyun seemed to really like the shop (Minhyuk told Hyungwon earlier that they’d been to four different shops this week but none of them seemed to click with Kihyun) and he even paid two-thirds of the overall cost even though his wedding was still in the summer.

“Card slash,” Minhyuk quipped as Junhui ran Kihyun’s card by the cashier, and it was so ridiculous, and Hyungwon might have laughed harder than everyone else.

Hyungwon handed Kihyun his payment slip and other forms he would need to bring to complete his payment in two months. They were done and it felt sort of anticlimactic to just leave, so Kihyun left to pick up a bouquet for his fiancée, Junhui dutifully trailing after him.

“Please, have this,” Hyungwon said to Minhyuk, handing him the rose and olive leaves wreath that fit him so perfectly. He felt like a boy handing over a flower to his crush for the first time—and really, it was ridiculous, because did he really develop a crush on his customer’s friend? Only after talking to him for, like, twenty minutes?

But Hyungwon felt like it was alright to start something, because Lee Minhyuk gasped disbelievingly and asked, “Are you serious?” and when Hyungwon nodded, he took it and cradled it close to his chest, beaming.

“If you mist it with water and keep it wrapped in plastic in the fridge, it could last for a week,” Hyungwon said, trying to control his fond smile as he watched Minhyuk caress the petals with his forefinger.

“Awesome!” the older man said. But then he frowned a little. “I’m not even the one paying but you’re giving me such service! Great marketing. I see what you’re doing here,” Minhyuk said, waggling his eyebrows.

“Anything to make you come back here,” Hyungwon said before he could stop himself. _Fuck_.

Minhyuk was maybe silent for two milliseconds but then he laughed at that, bright and loud and not so annoying anymore, and Hyungwon swallowed nervously and physically willed himself to not combust. But again, Minhyuk didn’t really say anything to his terrible, terrible attempt at flirting, so there might be hope.

They both then wordlessly left the counter to walk to the front of the shop where Junhui was just beginning to put finishing touches to a huge bouquet of red roses, pulling at the small, white accents of baby’s breath here and there. Minhyuk made a show of gasping, and Kihyun actually looked kind of unsure.

“Is it too much?” he asked, and Hyungwon answered internally that _‘No, sir, thank you for purchasing one of our most expensive products._ ’

In real life, it was Minhyuk who responded. “Nah. Hoseok-hyung might cry though. _I’d_ cry if I received a huge ass bouquet of roses from my fiancé.”

Hyungwon bit his lip at the new information he just learned, head flooded by possibilities and maybes. Soon he and Junhui were bowing and thanking them for their visit. Hyungwon waved back at Minhyuk who was walking away, linking arms with Kihyun and a pamphlet for Hyungwon’s flower arrangement classes in his hand, wearing the wreath Hyungwon made (for him).

Hyungwon was pretty sure that Junhui purposefully hummed cheesy love songs every chance he got and gossiped about him with Wonwoo as soon the boy clocked in a few hours later, but he didn’t care because the embarrassment and giddy nervousness started kicking in as soon as he was sitting down alone in his office.

❀❀❀❀❀


	2. take my breath away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk's flower crown died, but feelings came to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by [averyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyblue/pseuds/averyblue), best writer and friend of the century <3
> 
> Also, I'm a Confident!Hyungwon enthusiast, so since he's no longer half asleep here, he's gonna be... a lot more confident ;)

**❀Minhyuk❀**

 

Minhyuk stared forlornly at the withered flower crown on the top shelf of his freezer, sitting there on top of the creased A3 sketchbook plastic wrapper he reused to keep it alive a little longer. He wondered if maybe he should’ve cleaned the space first after storing a lot of frozen beef in it (maybe there were like, bacteria and stuff, that accelerated the rotting process, or something). But Minhyuk couldn’t imagine cleaning it by himself, so maybe he should notify Kihyun that he was on the brink of food poisoning from the sorry state of his fridge (yes, Minhyuk had never really cleaned it after he bought it like… half a year ago?). If he worded his plea right, Kihyun might end up cleaning his entire apartment, too.

But Minhyuk’s main concern laid in the fact that he had let the beautiful flowers and leaves die. It made him really sad, but he felt a small sense of accomplishment because he managed to take care of them for five days. As soon as he had gotten home last Sunday, he had immediately looked up the ways of preserving natural flower crowns, taking his time in reading from different sources and even watching some videos.

It was just like Chae Hyungwon said—mist it, wrap it in plastic, and put it in the cooler. Perhaps the crown didn’t last a week because Minhyuk just kept taking it out and wearing it every chance he got, taking perhaps seven hundred selfies already. He even brought it to work one day and forgot to take it off while starting his class at the studio, and only realized until one of his students mentioned it and asked if it was perhaps a hint that he’d open classes for watercolor florals soon. Minhyuk said maybe.

That maybe was slowly turning into a yes the longer Minhyuk stared at the crisp remains of his flower crown. He felt like his entire body was ready to walk to the bus stop down the street and walk into the flower shop just a minute away from his studio.

He felt like his heart was ready to meet Chae Hyungwon again and see his sleepy smile and hear his adorable pick-up lines. Perhaps this time Minhyuk would have the confidence to flirt back and not just laugh at everything the florist said to avoid saying something he’d have regretted like some dumb, love-struck teenage boy. He felt like one. The things he wanted to say to the florist were really cheesy, even in his own head, but he liked this feeling a lot. He liked the feeling of finally believing that there was hope this time. It was a reassuring and warm feeling to have at twenty nine, after being single for so long, after finally getting over someone.

So, with the silly urgency coming from the idea that Hyungwon’s interest in him might have also died down together with the flowers, Minhyuk grabbed his messenger bag and put on his coat and got on a bus. _Before it’s too late._ Minhyuk sometimes was dramatic like this, but sometimes it was the only thing that made him confident and able to act upon his wishes.

On the bus, Minhyuk pulled out his phone and asked in the group chat he had with his students if anyone would be interested in learning how to paint flowers. He got an immediate answer from this high school girl saying “ _Heol_ ” and Minhyuk told her to pay attention in class. He laughed at this lady who sent him cute stickers saying _yes_. Before more people could reply, Minhyuk quickly clarified that he’d probably just hold a trial session on his day off to see if everything worked out first before announcing it and opening registrations on his Instagram. He also needed to prepare himself if his rival from university, who told him that his landscape classes would soon run out of popularity, decided to say something about it.

Well, it wasn’t yet all set in stone or whatever, but if Minhyuk really ended up going through with it, it wasn’t because he was afraid of becoming irrelevant anymore, but because a certain sleepy-eyed, pink-haired florist inspired him.

Pocketing his phone as the bus smoothly rolled into a halt, Minhyuk hopped off the bus, maybe with a little too much enthusiasm. He cursed himself for forgetting about his knee sometimes, but thankfully it didn’t hurt as he started to cross the street, eyes turning to slits because of the sunlight that reflected off the glass walls of the flower shop. He bit his lower lip to keep from smiling like a fool, took a deep breath and controlled his expression, trying very hard not to look too obvious or something. His heart was beating like crazy and he physically shook off the crawly-giddy feeling under his skin.

Minhyuk pushed open the door, this time in a much gentler manner than last time, making the bell above it tinkle sweetly. He unconsciously took a deep breath, and it was like the imaginary cloud of smoke from the air pollution outside was washed away by the gentle freshness of the fragrance of flowers. He immediately felt like he was healthier just standing and breathing there in the flower shop. Perhaps it would be a source of his happiness too?

While thinking all this, Minhyuk ran his eyes across the room slowly to buy himself time to calm down. Minhyuk hoped that Hyungwon would be in his office so that Minhyuk could rehearse what to say again, but at the same time he wanted to maybe catch Hyungwon completely in his element, watering succulents or sniffing daisies, his pink hair blending in with the rest of the pastel-colored petals. He scanned the room, and Hyungwon was nowhere to be seen, but he saw the employee with cat-like eyes and cute accent already smiling and looking at him from behind the counter where he arranged Kihyun’s gigantic rose bouquet (which, as expected, made Hoseok-hyung cry). This time there was another slightly shorter boy also in apron, black-haired and with round glasses perched on his nose. He too was already looking at him, slowly using a flower Minhyuk couldn’t name as a bookmark and closing his book.

Minhyuk smiled, approached and was met by Junhui (his nametag said) halfway.

“Good afternoon! We’re glad to welcome you here again!” Junhui said with a charming smile, and it might impress Minhyuk more if he didn’t have Junhui’s boss’ smile carved in the back of his eyelids. “How can we help you today?”

Okay, so maybe Minhyuk didn’t factor in having to talk to Hyungwon’s employees first. How weird would it be if he asked, “I want to see the owner?” But. _Want to? Would like to? Need to?_

But Minhyuk blurted out “I want to talk to the owner,” anyway, so.

Thankfully Junhui didn’t look at him weird. But the bad news was that he actually looked a little down, frowning. “Oh, I’m sorry but he’s not here at the moment,” he said, and he actually _sounded_ sorry.

And, well, Minhyuk certainly didn’t factor in _this_ either. He was just so, so caught up in wanting to see Chae Hyungwon again that his brain stopped functioning a little. He was so worried about the little details that he forgot the major ones. _A fool in love_ , Minhyuk could hear Kihyun saying in his head. _You’ve got your turn to be one, now it’s mine_ , Minhyuk retorted to the Kihyun in his head.

Junhui shuffling awkwardly at Minhyuk’s silence made the artist realize that he hadn’t replied. Junhui, however, explained without prompt, “The owner actually hasn’t come in since morning. He said he wasn’t sure when or if he was going to be in the shop today, unfortunately…”

“Oh,” was all Minhyuk could say, blinking. Well, he would feel bad if he just left (and he’d look so obvious wow), plus he still had forty-five minutes before he had to start his class, so he said with a smile, “Well, that’s alright. But I’d still like to have a flower crown made for me!”

Junhui perked back up at that, smile returning and gesturing for Minhyuk to take a seat on one of the stools on the other side of the working counter. It was actually shaped more like a long wooden booth with a post on each side, and there were Polaroid pictures of customers wearing their flower crowns clipped to string tied between. Minhyuk’s mood became a little better when he spotted a little girl posing with a cat with matching wreaths.

The other employee, Wonwoo, his nametag said, smiled at Minhyuk and moved to the side when Junhui got behind the counter. Minhyuk smiled back, but his attention was immediately back on Junhui who clapped his hands excitedly.

They went on the process of choosing the flowers that Minhyuk wanted to be in his wreath, Junhui engaging him to be involved in the whole process, asking him if he’d like this flower beside this one or in between, if he wanted ribbons or not. Minhyuk was honestly thankful that Junhui talked to him. Minhyuk actually started to feel a lot better. Wonwoo joined in, giving tips or reminding Junhui to tighten the tape a little more, commenting sparsely but effectively, until another customer got in and he had to assist her.

Minhyuk’s flower crown was done in about ten minutes, and Minhyuk honestly liked the way it turned out. This time he had bigger roses with starker colors and less leaves. It looked so grand and beautiful. Saying so made Junhui a little shy, flailing dorkily, and Minhyuk laughed. Minhyuk thanked him and asked for a small bouquet of peonies. He’d have to practice on his angle brush skills again and nothing was a better model than a fresh bouquet of real flowers he could also sniff at.

As soon as Minhyuk stepped out of the shop, he was greeted by a gust of wind that was actually strong enough to skew the flower crown on his head. He decided to take it off until he was indoors and continued walking back to his studio, cradling his bouquet in one arm like he would a baby. Minhyuk tried his best to not dwell in his disappointment, but he couldn’t help feeling slightly dejected and keep looking down at his worn out Oxfords dragging on the walkway.

Minhyuk saw a pair of black slip-on loafers enter his field of vision, and he realized too late that that meant he was running straight into someone until after they collided with twin ‘oof’s. Before Minhyuk could fall and drop his bouquet, he felt someone quickly grabbing his upper arm. Minhyuk flailed a little before regaining his balance and he was already opening his mouth to apologize—

“Are you okay…? ...Minhyuk-ssi?”

“Hyungwon-ssi?”

It was not an exaggeration when Minhyuk said that the man in front of him literally took his breath away. They were standing far enough from the cherry blossom tree in front of Minhyuk’s studio that Hyungwon’s head was at the same level as the bloom of pink petals, and they were falling down and twirling in the wind which also ruffled Hyungwon’s hair. He looked like a literal manifestation of a cherry blossom tree. He was so close that Minhyuk could smell his cologne—a fresh and alluring floral scent—and see the lines on his face. And whoa, Minhyuk was staring, but it was fair because he was still shocked from literally running into Chae Hyungwon.

“Yes. Yes, I’m fine. Thank you. Are _you_ okay? I’m so sorry for not looking where I was walking!” Minhyuk rambled, clearing his throat. Hyungwon still hadn’t removed his grip on his upper arm.

“That’s alright, I’m alright,” Hyungwon said, looking Minhyuk up and down and noticing his bouquet. “Oh, did you visit the shop?”

Minhyuk glanced down to the slightly crushed but mostly still intact flowers in his arm. “I did,” _I wanted to see you,_ Minhyuk didn’t say. And then his eyes go wide. “My flower crown!”

Minhyuk said it so loud that Hyungwon was shocked into releasing his grip. It was a loss, but Minhyuk was more panicked because he dropped his flower crown and it wasn’t as fortunate as his peonies. Minhyuk actually stepped a little on a rose when he tried to keep his balance and there was an ugly brown shoeprint on its petals now. He quickly picked it up and tried to smooth out the crushed petals, smiling sheepishly at Hyungwon who was observing him with a mild look.

Minhyuk thought Hyungwon was about to say something about the flower crown, but instead he asked, “Where are you heading to, if I may ask?”

“Oh! That building over there is actually my studio…” Minhyuk said, glad to divert the topic elsewhere. He pointed at the said building and Hyungwon turned to follow his finger.

“Really? You did tell me that you own one, but I didn’t know that it was so close to the shop?” Hyungwon said in disbelief.

Struck by a sudden bout of confidence, Minhyuk blurted out, “Do you want to come inside?”

Hyungwon looked back at him, eyes widening, and Minhyuk slapped a hand to his mouth. But because he was still holding the flower crown, he ended up smacking it to his own face.

“Sure,” Hyungwon said with a growing smile, at the same time Minhyuk shot out, “You probably need to go to the shop—oh.”

“I own the place. I can come in as late as I want to, or even not at all,” Hyungwon said, now with a full-blown smile, eyebrows wiggling a little, and Minhyuk was _so endeared_.

And Minhyuk couldn’t believe what happened next. He was actually leading the man he’d developed a serious crush on into his studio. He even dropped his keys at first and almost stumbled on his own feet. He laid down his bouquet and flower crown on the long table in the middle of the room where his students would sit surrounding it. Minhyuk pulled up the blinds and let the afternoon sunlight to filter in.

“This is a really nice studio,” Hyungwon said, and Minhyuk turned to see him already walking along the walls to inspect the shelves and walls where Minhyuk showcased his and his students’ works.

“Thank you,” Minhyuk said, fiddling with the strap of his messenger bag. He was contemplating on inviting Hyungwon to sit down and have a drink in his office, but he wasn’t sure. What if Hyungwon was only doing this out of politeness? What if Hyungwon wasn’t looking at this—whatever it was—the way Minhyuk was? If he wasn’t thinking what Minhyuk was thinking?

“Why is there only one painting of flowers?” Hyungwon asked.

Minhyuk tried to focus on answering that. “It’s a practice piece I did… I may start a floral class soon…”

Hyungwon turned to him, smiling. Wow, why was he smiling so much? Not good for Minhyuk’s heart. “Really? That’s awesome. Your works are very beautiful.”

Minhyuk waved away his compliment. “Well, it was thanks to you that I was inspired to paint florals again after being so obsessed with landscapes and whales.”

Hyungwon hummed, seemingly thinking about something. “Minhyuk-ssi,” he said, and at the mention of his name, Minhyuk’s heart sped up.

“Y-yes?”

“I just got a brilliant idea, but I’m not sure if it’s… I don’t know. Appropriate,” Hyungwon said, walking to stand beside him in front of the windows of the studio.

 _So it’s something inappropriate?_ Minhyuk mentally hit himself for his rampant thoughts. “O-oh, what might that be?”

“A joint workshop. You know, we can like, organize one where people get to learn how to make flower crowns _and_ paint flowers!” Hyungwon said, and this was the most enthusiastic Minhyuk had seen him so far. It was such a novel sight that Minhyuk had to take his time processing what he just said.

“You mean like… you and me?”

“Yes. I mean, we still have three weeks left of spring. It fits the season? And it would promote your classes too? I—” Hyungwon seemed to catch himself halfway, because he frowned, and the next thing he said was, “I’m sorry, I don’t know what I’m saying—”

“No, no, that’s a great idea! I’m in!” Minhyuk said, looking straight into Hyungwon’s eyes. The frown around them melted.

“Really? We could—”

Whatever Hyungwon was about to say was cut off because the door to the studio was opened, and one of Minhyuk’s students poked her head in. “Minhyuk-ssaem?”

Minhyuk looked at her, and then to the clock above the door. He totally forgot about his class!

“Come in, Eunbi. Sorry, I’ll just—”

“We’ll go over the details later?” Hyungwon said with an amused smile. At this point, Minhyuk didn’t care anymore if he was obvious in looking at the taller man adoringly.

“Yes, yes. I’ll just see… Hyungwon-ssi out, alright? I’ll be quick.”

The high school girl shrugged, plopping down on her seat on the work table and pulling out her phone. “Take your time, ssaem.”

“Right.”

Hyungwon and Eunbi shared a greeting as Minhyuk led the florist out and down the stairs of the building. Minhyuk was panicking again because his talk got cut short and he hadn’t prepared for his class and he didn’t even offer Hyungwon a drink.

They exited the building and stood a little to the side of the glass door. Hyungwon stuffed his hands into the pocket of his long black coat, smiling at Minhyuk again. Minhyuk almost wished he would stop because it was getting a little too much for him and his _feelings_. “So… we’re doing it.”

“Yes. I’m so sorry. I totally forgot about my class.”

“Time flies when I talk to you,” Hyungwon said.

Minhyuk blinked. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. And can we just drop the polite talk, hyung?”

Minhyuk sputtered. “Yeah, sure, why not.”

Hyungwon grinned wide and full of teeth. “Well, we can’t make your student wait any more. I’ll see you, then.”

“I don’t—I don’t have your number?”

“That’s why you have to visit the shop tomorrow, alright? I’ll be there since morning. You’re free right? I don’t see a mark on your calendar upstairs.”

Minhyuk couldn’t believe Hyungwon picked that detail up. What was this? Could he really start hoping? Is it safe to assume? “Alright. Okay, yeah.”

“I’ll make you another flower crown, so you better come, Minhyuk-hyung.”

And with that, Chae Hyungwon waved goodbye and walked away, taking Minhyuk’s heart away with him only on their second meeting. Minhyuk was honestly floored. What a smooth man? What a beautiful man? _Is he real?_

“So, Minhyuk- _hyung_ , huh?” a sly voice said out of nowhere, and Minhyuk jumped, screamed a little.

“Jang Eunbi! You scared me!”

“I’m telling everyone in the group chat.”

“What! Don’t you _dare!_ ”

 

❀❀❀❀❀

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! So sorry if this didn't come soon enough :'(  
> My only excuse is school. And life in general. But it's here!! And it's a mess!! Hahahahaha
> 
> I am still so very anxious and afraid that you guys won't like this update because it's such a word vomit. It's almost twice the length of the first chapter?? I got carried away writing a panicked Minhyuk here. This is what happens when I write slowly everyday. The amount of paragraphs just keeps... increasing.
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think in the comments, whether you like it or not, or if you prefer a shorter and more 'concise' chapter next!
> 
> Thank you for reading if you reached up until here :'') 
> 
>  
> 
> You can also find me constantly screaming about MX on Twitter [@hyunghyukheon](https://twitter.com/hyunghyukheon).

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to offer this as an apology for not being able to write my other HH drafts. I'm sorry, fellow HH enthusiasts (esp those on Twitter). :')
> 
> Also, did you find the easter eggs? :D  
> Alsoooo don't get me wrong, I LOVE JUNHUI. His weirdness is the reason why I love him okay.
> 
> Next parts hopefully coming soon!


End file.
